


Into the Light

by CrystalNavy



Series: A Song in Our Hearts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crew as Family, Expanded Crew, Gen, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: For as long as she remembered, she was all alone in a special cell, where time was a blur. She was told repeatedly that her existence was a crime by itself, and she started to believe it.But then, she met them, and they opened the door to an entirely different world. World that she didn't even know existed.





	Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White bird must fly, or she will die.

The cell was small, smaller than most, and enforced with steel doors. Those were the details Sabo had noticed as the guards unlocked it, allowing him to peer inside.

And what he saw was unexpected, to say the least.

It was a girl, about fourteen years old, with long black hair covered in dirt and a pair of round brown eyes, which were impossibly wide and filled with fear. Other than that, she was all skin and bones.

"Why are you here?" Sabo asked evenly, not wanting to make the guards suspicious

"I.....I know a secret which could destroy the world." the girl spoke in a whisper "That's why I am kept here, so that this knowledge never spreads or falls into the wrong hands."

"What's your name?"

"Robin." the girl answered hesitantly "Nico Robin."

Sabo nodded. He and Luffy already assembled a small crew, but Sabo had insisted that they needed a bigger one, and suggested that they expand it and make it as large as possible. Eventually, Luffy caved in. And now, Sabo had found another possible candidate.

"I offer 100 million Berries in exchange for her." Sabo announced, producing two bags of money

"So it shall be." one of the guards said, as both of them accepted the bags "She is all yours."

"Come." Sabo nodded towards the door, taking Robin by the hand at the same time

Once they were outside, he started going towards the docks, and Robin followed

"My partner is waiting for us." Sabo explained 

"What will you do with me?" Robin dropped the question out of the blue 

"Well, we're hoping you'd join our pirate crew." Sabo grinned "And it's not about what we'd do with you, it's about what you'd want. So, what do you want from your life, Robin?"

Robin bit her lip as the memory of an old dream resurfaced in her mind. The very dream that the World Government had tried to deny her. Had tried to keep her from achieving for the past eight years.

"I want to make the World Government pay for what they've done to me, and to us." Robin finally said "And I want to ensure that their dream lives on through me. They were the only people who have ever cared for me, after all...."

"Then I will make sure to help you." Sabo promised "And I am sure Luffy would do the same. He'd do anything in his power to make sure his nakama are safe and happy."

"But will he think of me as one?" Robin's uncertainty came back

"He will like you because I will vouch for you." Sabo assured her "That's the type of person he is. He accepted me, after all. Do you want to hear that story?"

"Yes, please." Robin nodded

"Well, it started eight years ago....."


End file.
